


... and all that jazz

by YourOwnGayAunt



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Am Sorry, I wanted to do a plot but it just devolved into smut, Velma is a top, imagine number 17, it is too late to turn back for i have written this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: Every film would be infinitely better if it were a lesbian love story so this is a post-canon Velma/Roxie fic.You can't deny it, there was potential for an enemies to lovers.
Relationships: Roxie Hart/Velma Kelly
Kudos: 12





	... and all that jazz

“‘Cause I hate you!” Roxie spat and turned to finally walk away but Velma wasn’t having it and replied: “There’s only one business in the world where that’s no problem at all…” 

Roxie took a lot of convincing to finally break and fully agree to Velma’s arrangement, she wasn’t very fond of the other woman since she tried to drag her down to save herself but she had to admit that Velma was a great performer and if they worked together their chances of success were significantly larger. And so they found themselves at Velma’s apartment coming up with a new routine that would blow people’s minds. The apartment was bigger than the place Roxie was staying at and looked much cleaner, it was by no means a luxurious place where a famous performer would live but it was good enough. 

They were writing down ideas and putting their original routines together and it all worked surprisingly well. Roxie even caught herself enjoying the other woman’s company. After all she never stopped liking her professionally. Maybe Velma wasn’t so bad after all. They even laughed together and shared stories, they were finally warming up to each other.

When they were done Velma arranged a time slot for their performance with one of her contacts and they were on. They put on a very successful show and they were in the spotlight once again.

They stumbled into their shared apartment after a particularly successful show. They were still drunk from the performance joy and scotch. Velma was first to shrug off her coat and made her way to her bed and flopped onto it. In the meantime Roxie hanged her coat and wanted to get to her bed but Velma’s was closer so she collapsed next to the other woman. Velma giggled when the bed dipped next to her which made Roxie laugh. “I didn’t know you could do that,” Velma pouted at that but when she saw how pretty and close Roxie was, she just smiled and shrugged. Both of them were very tired so Velma just found enough energy to cover them both with a blanket and fell asleep.

When Velma woke up she immediately felt a massive headache and a warm body pressed into her from behind. The source of the headache was evidently a hangover but she couldn’t remember whether she brought someone home last night so she panicked in not knowing who was in her bed spooning her. She carefully looked over her shoulder to see a sleeping Roxie clinging to her. She immediately relaxed and found that she actually enjoyed being held but the headache wouldn’t let her fall asleep again so she carefully wiggled out of the other woman’s grasp and quietly walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water then she freshened up in the bathroom and by the time she made it back to her room the headache had almost disappeared. Since Roxie was still asleep and it was quite early, Velma decided to get back to bed. She laid down and Roxie’s steady breathing lulled her back to sleep.

Roxie woke up confused because she wasn’t in her own bed and she also wasn’t alone. She was holding onto a soft warm body and nuzzling short dark hair. She quickly realized she fell asleep in Velma’s bed and was now spooning her. It’s not like she never thought about holding the other woman and being close to her on dark cold nights but she didn’t think that it would ever happen. Part of her wanted to get up and pretend nothing happened and part of her wanted to stay like that forever. She didn’t have much time to think about it, though, because Velma woke up and turned around. “Good morning,” the taller woman smiled, her voice low, still laced with sleep. “Morning,” Roxie managed a reply and everything felt so comfortable and safe. 

Suddenly Roxie felt the urge to kiss the other woman and she was going to give into that urge but Velma beat her to it and they were kissing. Roxie let Velma take control and relaxed against her. The dark haired woman got bolder and got on top of the blonde, straddling her hips, kissing her softly and savoring the moment. After a while she deepened the kiss, Roxie didn’t seem to mind, she followed the rhythm that the taller woman set. 

As their kisses became sloppier, more desperate and every once in a while Velma would grind into Roxie’s lap. She would be lying if she said she didn't know what she was doing, after all, the taller girl had experience with a variety of different lovers. Roxie was a bit hesitant but she let Velma do whatever to her, she even let her kiss down her neck and take off the clothes she fell asleep in. As the blonde laid naked sprawled out on the bed, Velma took a moment to appreciate the sight before her. She has seen her in revealing clothes on stage, she has even caught a glimpse of her changing but in those moments she quickly averted her gaze to not stare without consent but now that she was allowed, she let her eyes roam. Roxie blushed at the attention she was getting from the other woman, she felt vulnerable but she didn't mind being seen like this. If she was being honest with herself none of her previous lovers have been this focused and attentive, they were passionate, sure, but too greedy for their own pleasure.

After a moment of silence Roxie realized their imbalance in the remaining clothing. "Can I help you take this off?" she asked and reached down for the hem of her co-star's nightgown and pulled it over her head. Velma wasn't wearing anything under it so her body was on full display for Rox to see but the dark haired woman didn't let her look for long, instead she continued her previous task of kissing down her neck and chest, stopping at each nipple to give them proper attention. She kept up her kissing and teasing so by the time she got to Roxie's core, she was squirming, desperate and soaking wet. Velma spread her legs and smirked at the sight, she looked up at Roxie for permission, the other woman just quickly nodded and so Velma could finally dive into the wet folds, she licked, sucked, and teased, making Roxie moan. She gently pushed two fingers into her former nemesis and bent them upward while sucking on the other woman's clit and that's what it took for Roxie to cry out in pleasure as an orgasm hit her. Velma let her ride it out and rested her chin on the blonde's thigh.

When Rox came back to her senses Velma was grinning up at her. "Wow, that is the most wonderful thing I have ever felt," she breathed. "You're welcome," Velma replied with a smug look on her face and crawled back up to lay down next to Roxie. "To be honest, I wanted to do this to you ever since I saw your adorable ass in prison," she admitted, "But then you became so annoying and delayed my trial so I didn't get the chance until now," the blonde blushed at that, a few minutes ago she didn't even think something that intense was possible. 

They laid there in complete silence both thinking about what this meant. Roxie was the first to get up. "I'm gonna go clean up," she blushed when she noticed there was a wet stain under her, "Sorry about your sheets," she apologized and went to the bathroom. Velma was quite proud of how she was able to make Rox lose control but she quickly realized her own arousal so she ran a hand down her body to find the wetness. She knew what her body needed so she started rubbing circles around her clit. She closed her eyes and imagined her hand was Roxie's tongue and she kept going. She sped up and was getting very close. She closed her eyes to focus on her fantasy.

_ Her and Rox after a show in their dressing room in minimal clothing and Roxie on her knees licking her pussy and sucking on her clit. She would grab her hair and push her head closer to get herself off. She wanted to destroy that cute little blondie. She wanted to rub herself off on her face… _

And Velma was hit by her orgasm caused partially by her skillful fingers and partially by her fantasy. She floated in the bliss for a moment and then she opened her eyes to see Roxie staring at her from the other side of the room covered only by a robe. "Enjoy the show, cutie?" she smirked. Rox nodded and bit her lip as a reply. "Well good," Velma purred, "Are you up for another round?" Roxie just smiled shyly and nodded again. 

That was going to be a very fun day off...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading this ♥  
> I really needed to get this out of my system.


End file.
